


Gumball Asks Penny on a Date

by Sayakao



Series: Ships I Wanted to Write About So I Did [1]
Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayakao/pseuds/Sayakao
Summary: Literally the title lolThis was just a short story I made. I might make it longer but I'm not so sure.Took me like, 30 minutes.
Relationships: Penny Fitzgerald/Gumball Watterson
Series: Ships I Wanted to Write About So I Did [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198163
Kudos: 1





	Gumball Asks Penny on a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 1st person

Penny was the best thing you could have in a girlfriend.  
Sweet, kind, loyal, selfless, forgiving, adorable, basically everything you'd want in a girlfriend. Though a bit sensitive, that doesn't bother me. 

I want to do something nice for her and take her out on a date, but I don't get money because "My mom already buys everything I want," but I don't want her coming over to our date just because she won't give me a few bucks. I went to Darwin for advice because nobody else in this family would give me helpful dating advice, Anais is just gonna call me a loser, dad's never helpful, so I don't even want to risk it, and my mom will just talk about things her and dad did. I had no choice but to go to Darwin.

I approached Darwin who was chilling on the bed, reading a book on the bottom bunk. "Hey Darwin, can I ask you something?" I ask. Darwin closed the book and put it down. "Yeah sure, man, what is it?"

"Where do you take the girl of your dreams to for free?" Darwin looked away blushing a bit, probably thinking about Carrie, no doubt. "Is this about Penny?"

"Yes, no, yes. Okay yeah it is. Can you tell me where to take her now? Somewhere without me having to spend money?" Darwin looked back towards me and his blush faded a bit. "Why are you being cheap with your girlfriend, man?"

"I don't have any money."

"Ask mom for money, then."

"Dude, are you serious?! If I ask mom, she'll just say 'I already buy everything you want. I'll pay for it.' If I decline she'll either just not do it or go on a rampage. I'm not risking either."

Darwin put his hand on his chin. "How about the skating ring?" He suggested. I shook my head. "I haven't skated in so long. I don't want to make a full of myself during our date."

The fish thought some more. "The park? You guys can chill and even if you make it late, I don't think it's supposed to be cloudy. You can watch the stars. That'd be pretty romantic."

I nodded my head profusely and thanked Darwin before grabbing my phone and dialing my girlfriend. 

* * *

She agreed to go on the date on Sunday because she had homework to do on Saturday. I happily plopped down on my bed and smiled.

I can't wait 'til Saturday


End file.
